


Carezze proibite

by Krystal_Tsuki



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sex, handjob, voyerism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Tsuki/pseuds/Krystal_Tsuki
Summary: "Lo capisci che appartieni a me prima che a te stesso?" Feliciano, nell'assenza fisica del fratello, ricerca la sua presenza sfiorandosi nella penombra della loro camera. Lovino, dopo averlo osservato, in segreto, vuol ribadirgli come, anche in sua assenza, il suo corpo, la sua mente e, soprattutto il suo cuore, appartengano a lui e a lui soltanto.
Relationships: North Italy/South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	Carezze proibite

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfic è stata scritta nel lontano 2013 e pubblicata sul mio Livejournal. Nonostante non sia più nel fandom di Hetalia da diversi anni ormai, sono ancora affezionata a questa storia e questa ship (certe cose cambiano ... ma gli OTPs restano ♥) e ho pensato di riportarla anche su questo sito, in modo da conservarla e avere tutti i miei lavori raggruppati qua.

  
La primavera, quell'anno, sembrava farsi attendere. Lovino lo aveva ben compreso quando, camminando nervosamente tra i vicoli della città, un'ulteriore folata di vento aveva scompigliato i suoi capelli castani.  
\- Dannazione! Pure 'sto vento del cazzo deve rompere i coglioni … ! -  
La voce, alzata rabbiosamente di un tono, aveva fatto voltare spaventato uno di quei vecchiettini dal viso gentile, facendo mormorare al "colpevole", una volta che si era accorto degli occhietti spaventati del povero signore, un biasciato "mi scusi".  
Era nervoso. Anche se questo non giustificava di certo il fatto di far prendere mezzi infarti a cari vecchiettini per la strada, poteva pur sempre rappresentare una blanda scusa. O, almeno, ci provava ad esserlo. Sicuramente Lovino non aveva un carattere "facile" e agli occhi di sconosciuti sarebbe stato più facile vederlo indisposto piuttosto che sorridente col mondo intero. Eppure, in verità, c'era un'unica cosa capace di renderlo così nervoso in così breve tempo e con tale intensità: l'aver avuto, cioè, un diverbio col suo fratellino. Il suo amante. La sua metà del cielo. Che talvolta, però, era pure in grado di indisporlo anche in modo piuttosto evidente.  
  
La colpa di cui Feliciano, questa volta, si era macchiato si poteva riassumere nell'aver osato ridacchiare all'occhiolino che qualcuno gli aveva, molto incautamente, fatto. Ovviamente prima che codesto incauto soggetto si trovasse con lo stesso occhio che si era chiuso nella direzione del suo intoccabile fratellino … annerito. Da un pugno che aveva fatto, a sua volta, arrabbiare Feliciano, perché Lovino aveva sempre da "esagerare".  
Era poi stato un susseguirsi di fraintendimenti: entrambi erano coscienti di aver la loro parte di colpa, ma entrambi erano anche molto restii ad ammetterlo.  
  
Feliciano, in verità, si era anche internamente beato di quel gesto compiuto dal fratello. Poi, però, era in parte prevalso il senso di colpa, perché forse … in parte … un poco aveva causato tutto questo visto che gli piaceva vedere il suo adorato geloso … Lovino, d'altro canto, sapeva d'aver esagerato nel rendere incapace quell'occhio non solo di essere complice di ulteriori flirt, ma anche di aprirsi. Però, allo stesso tempo, non riusciva a sentirsi in colpa per aver "semplicemente difeso" qualcosa che gli apparteneva. Non solo, poi, non avevano più parlato per il resto della giornata, ma la sera, entrambi, si era dati la schiena, senza nemmeno una buonanotte o un semplice bacino leggero-leggero, perciò non aveva nemmeno potuto ribadire a quel meraviglioso fratellino quanto fosse suo e suo soltanto. E ,ok che l'amore deve vivere anzitutto di cuore e sentimenti, ma in certe situazioni pure l'aspetto corporale assume una certa importanza … ! E questo, dunque, fisicamente era ulteriormente frustrante. Aveva sperato in qualcosa di meglio nel risveglio, ma, la mattina, dopo che aveva visto Feliciano chiudersi nel suo studio a dipingere, gli era nuovamente salita alla testa una ventata di rabbia (almeno un bacino del buongiorno … almeno il buongiorno! Ecchecavolo!) ed allora aveva preso la porta ed era uscito e al diavolo tutto! Aveva tentato di trovare un diversivo nel passeggiare in centro, passando poi dal meccanico per chiedere se era arrivato quel pezzo che aveva ordinato qualche giorno prima ma, nonostante tutto, non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa il suo fratellino, la litigata fatta, il fatto che lui non lo aveva voluto sfiorare nemmeno con un dito ed il pensiero che … forse era arrabbiato … e forse … ce l'aveva con lui per davvero …  
  
Si morse le labbra nervosamente, stringendo i pugni nelle tasche della lunga giacca di stoffa nera: tutti i pensieri, infatti, alla fin fine, si concentravano sul "non voglio che il mio fratellino, l'amore della mia vita sia arrabbiato con me, dannazione!". Poteva fare l'arrabbiato, il duro, il "cattivone", ma Feliciano, inutile dirlo, era il suo punto debole, in ogni cosa. In ogni singola cosa. E non sopportava l'idea che potesse … avercela con lui. Abbassò lo sguardo, muovendo con le scarpe qualche sassolino dal viale ghiaioso. Dannazione … maledetta gelosia, maledetta possessività … Se non gli aveva dato nemmeno un bacio del buongiorno … qualcosa doveva pur significare … Feliciano era un cuore gentile … certo un po' dispettoso e malizioso in certi momenti, ma … Ce l'aveva con lui. Sicuramente. E … se non l'avesse più voluto … ? Sentì gelarsi il sangue nelle vene a questo pensiero. Lovino era maestro nel farsi i "viaggi mentali" riguardo al suo fratellino. Temeva di perderlo più di qualunque altra cosa al mondo e, pur ostentando e possedendo un'innata sicurezza e fierezza, non altrettanta ne dimostrava nei confronti della cosa più preziosa che possedeva.  
Al diavolo! Un'altra volta! Tornò velocemente sui propri passi e si indirizzò con decisione verso casa. Gli avrebbe parlato, avrebbero risolto sicuramente. E comunque, anche se così non fosse andata … preferiva, in ogni caso, stare in casa, accanto a lui.  
  
Feliciano, d'altro canto, anche un po' stranamente per i suoi abituali ritmi, quella mattina si era svegliato prima del fratello maggiore. Lo aveva osservato, beandosi un poco della bella visione che la linea della schiena, immersa per metà nelle candide lenzuola, gli regalava, tentato quasi nello sfiorarla con le dita e lasciare un bacio proprio dove s'incontrano le scapole, come tanto gli piaceva fare. Però, poi, aveva ritirato in fretta la mano, prima di sfiorare la pelle dai bagliori dorati, decidendo che forse … non sarebbe stata una malvagia idea allungare ancora un poco i tempi di "recupero". Avrebbe infatti potuto aspettare che aprisse gli occhi, sorridergli, abbracciarlo, dirgli che non doveva essere geloso e invece … invece si era alzato e aveva deciso che per occupare il tempo avrebbe tentato di finire quel dipinto che aveva iniziato ormai da un mese e che si stava dimostrando più ostico del previsto approfittando anche della bella luce che l'alba sapeva sapientemente regalare alla sua stanza dedicata all'arte. Aveva però lasciato la porta socchiusa in modo da poter stare in attesa del momento in cui il fratello si fosse alzato. Pensava, sperava, in realtà, che sarebbe passato almeno a salutarlo. E invece il fatto che non si fosse degnato nemmeno di affacciarsi alla porta e avesse invece imboccato subito l'uscita … beh … lo fece rimanere un po' male. Aveva storto la bocca e appoggiato il pennello, dirigendosi poi velocemente alla finestra dove era possibile seguire, per una buona distanza, il percorso del suo amante. Lo aveva poi perso nel momento in cui lo stesso aveva girato l'angolo della strada che portava direttamente nella zona centrale della città, non nascondendo un vistoso fastidio. Dove andava con tutta quella fretta? … Non si ricordava che, il giorno prima, avesse parlato di un appuntamento o comunque un impegno nella mattinata. Che dovesse … vedere qualcuno .. ? No … dai … Lovino era troppo leale per giocare ad un gioco così alle sue spalle. Ok … forse era ancora arrabbiato dal giorno prima, ma … almeno il buongiorno poteva darglielo! Mica gli chiedeva la colazione o un bacio super appassionato! Almeno "ciao" prima di uscire .. !  
  
Si levò il grembiule da lavoro e lentamente si diresse verso la camera da letto. Le lenzuola erano ancora sgualcite e, ai piedi della parte dove era solito dormire il suo amante, stava un poco stropicciata, buttata con poca delicatezza, una delle camicie del fratello. Si avvicinò all'indumento e lo carezzo con le dita della mano destra. Abbozzò un sorriso nel notare che era quella camicia a cui ancora mancava un bottone perché era stata "vittima" d'un momento di passione dello stesso Feliciano verso il suo fratello maggiore la sera prima. Prima ovviamente della litigata con tanto di occhio nero. Probabilmente aveva tentato di indossarla nuovamente e, accortosi del bottone, aveva poi ripiegato su un altro capo. Scommetteva che era possibile sentire ancora il profumo del suo fratellone all'altezza del collo e dei polsi, le parti dov'era cioè solito appoggiare una goccia di profumo prima di uscire. Con lui ovviamente. Ne afferrò dunque i lembi di seta e portò la manica al viso. Sorrise nel constatare come le proprie deduzioni fossero corrette. Socchiuse gli occhi e inalò il profumo speziato del fratello. Gli tornò alla mente la scena di gelosia con cui lui lo aveva deliziato la sera precedente. Aveva voglia di lui. In realtà aveva avuto voglia di lui fin da quando Lovino lo aveva difeso come "suo territorio". Quasi in un gesto automatico si sfilò la camicia che indossava e, invece, indosso quella che aveva tra le mani. Amava indossare gli indumenti usati dal fratello maggiore. Lo … eccitava sentire il suo profumo sulla propria pelle. Quando il suo fratellone doveva assentarsi da lui, era un rituale che faceva sempre. E sapeva che anche Lovino faceva lo stesso. Lasciò che la seta bianca scivolasse sulle proprie braccia chiare e tornite. Carezzo lentamente la stoffa che ricadeva sul petto, lasciando la camicia volontariamente aperta sullo stesso. Chiuse gli occhi, dondolandosi un poco e abbandonandosi per qualche minuto alla dolce sensazione che quel profumo gli dava. Appoggiò entrambi i palmi delle mani al letto, facendo ciondolare indietro la propria testa. Gli pareva quasi di sentire i denti del fratello scivolare lungo la linea del collo fino a stringersi attorno alla pelle che lo congiungeva alle spalle. Strinse maggiormente le lenzuola tra le dita quando, oltre che i denti affondare nella propria carne, gli parve di sentire anche il caldo respiro dell'amante sulla pelle e la sua lingua disegnare opere proibite. E poi scendeva … Mosse leggermente di lato la propria testa, come se idealmente seguisse quel percorso mille volte tracciato dalla lingua fraterna sulla propria pelle, tanto che, anche se ora lontano, poteva immaginarsi benissimo tutta la scena. Abbassando leggermente il capo, il profumo di cui era pregno il collo della camicia per qualche secondo l'avvolse completamente. Inspirò nell'immaginare le dita del meridionale aprire la propria camicia e carezzare il proprio petto che aveva iniziato ad alzarsi ritmicamente ad un ritmo più sostenuto. Fu come se la propria mano diventasse quella così ben conosciuta del suo fratello maggiore e, nel muoversi sopra al proprio corpo, era come sentire le dita forti e ruvide del suo Lovino. Non s'accorse, dunque, nemmeno di come la stessa mano fosse scivolata fino all'orlo dei pantaloni e, in un gesto automatico, aveva fatto scorrere la cerniera verso il basso, lasciando così libero accesso a ciò che tanto sembrava richiedere attenzioni.  
  
\- … mmn … Lovi … -  
Erano due giorni che non lo toccava. Che non lo sfiorava. La sera prima poi c'era stata quella discussione in cui il suo fratellone si era mostrato in tutta la sua possessività e lui … lui .. dannazione se gli piaceva vederlo in quel modo! La mano si strinse intorno al proprio sesso che iniziava leggermente a pulsare a quel tocco. Si morse le labbra, aprendo leggermente le gambe per permettere alla stessa mano di muoversi meglio lungo il membro che si stava irrigidendo e lasciò uscire un lungo gemito dalle proprie labbra. Si sporse leggermente più indietro, poggiando gli avambracci al materasso che si era piegato in pieghe scomposte sotto quel peso. Non sapeva quando Lovino sarebbe rientrato in casa, ma, ora, era quasi l'ultimo dei suoi pensieri visto che sentiva di non poter fermare quel piacere crescente che aveva irrigidito il membro che scivolava nella sua mano. Sicuramente … sicuramente si sarebbe trattenuto ancora a lungo fuori … sicuramente … D'altronde … era arrabbiato … Si morse le labbra più forte e mosse all'indietro il proprio corpo, lasciando cadere la schiena sul materasso. Con alcuni lenti, ma decisi movimenti, mosse ulteriormente indietro il busto, assumendo una posizione più comoda, poggiando entrambi i piedi sul letto e lasciando che la testa affondasse nel cuscino che, anch'esso, portava tra le pieghe l'ancor fresco profumo dei capelli del fratello.  
  
Chiuse gli occhi, abbandonandosi a quel movimento proibito, inarcando di tanto in tanto la schiena, stringendo l'erezione crescente in una stretta presa, mormorando lento il nome del fratello ogni volta che la propria mano scivolava lungo l'asta, mentre i suoi pantaloni cadevano a terra, lasciando le belle gambe nude fremere lentamente come quando la lingua del meridionale le percorreva in tutta la sua lunghezza.  
  
Lovino non era un tipo particolarmente rumoroso. Differentemente da Feliciano, era in grado di entrare in casa senza farsi sentire anche dall'altra parte della città. Anche la chiave che girò nella serratura sembrava aver assunto la stessa silenziosa capacità del meridionale. Aprì la porta e appoggiò la giacca sul divano. La prima occhiata in verità andò nella fessura della porta della stanza "dell'artista" (così la chiamava, in una certa dolcezza ironica, Lovino) che, però, a sorpresa dello stesso Lovino, non presentava alcuna luce all'interno, segno che Feliciano sicuramente non si trovava lì dentro. In una manciata di secondi realizzò però che, fortunatamente, il suo fratellino si trovava ancora in casa, perché aveva ben sentito la sua dolce voce provenire dalla loro camera da letto. In realtà il tono fin troppo caldo e … pieno di piacere lo preoccupò per qualche secondo: che … ci fosse qualcun altro con lui? No, non era assolutamente possibile … Mantenendo però un ritmo accelerato del battito del proprio cuore si diresse verso la camera da letto, fermandosi quando vide la porta socchiusa. Si dileguarono immediatamente quei negativi pensieri nel notar cosa quella conosciuta camera sembrava incapace di nascondere. Quel corpo abbandonato tra le pieghe del letto, intento a mugolare piano quello che riconosceva essere il suo nome gli regalò piuttosto un malizioso sorriso. Si leccò le labbra, gustandosi ciò che la fessura della porta così generosamente gli mostrava. Osservò attentamente ogni movimento che il suo fratellino stava compiendo, avvolto dalle coperte che erano state suo notturno rifugio e dalla camicia che aveva indossato il giorno precedente. Non mancò di trovare estremamente soddisfacente, oltre che eccitante, questi piccoli, ma fondamentali dettagli. Ma ciò che più lo eccitava era quella visione tanto angelica quanto peccaminosa contorta in un continuo spasmo di piacere che quella mano, scivolando sempre più velocemente lungo l'erezione ben turgida, sembrava provocare a quel seducente corpo. Forse, se non fosse che quelle belle labbra bagnate che di tanto intano afferravano il colletto della sua camicia, mordendolo per poi rilasciarlo, mormoravano, tra un sospiro e l'altro, il suo nome, "Lovino", forse … ne sarebbe stato quasi geloso. Feliciano, incurante d'esser spiato da quel fratellone da cui fantasticava esser posseduto, strinse maggiormente le dita attorno alla parte superiore del proprio membro, mentre l'altra mano era andata a carezzare i proprio capezzoli, torturandoli alla stessa maniera cui era solito farlo il suo fratellone. Lovino che ben conosceva i gemiti del proprio amante capì che il suo fratellino era vicino al climax finale. Ma, tra le tante "manie" che gli erano caratteristiche nel rapporto col fratello, c'era pure quella che, in sua presenza, solo lui poteva arrogarsi il compito di condurlo al piacere. Solo lui. Ridacchio malizioso e famelico, facendo scivolare la propria mano sul cavallo dei propri pantaloni, toccandosi come a voler calmare quell'istinto quasi animalesco che quella peccaminosa visione aveva risvegliato ai suoi sensi. Con la mano libera toccò poi la porta, sfiorandola per aprirla maggiormente, avanzando di qualche passo e, coscientemente, abbandonando il passo felpato sostenuto fino a quel momento, appoggiandosi alla porta.  
  
\- Feliciano … fratellino … non ti è ancora chiaro chi ha il solo diritto di darti piacere … ? -  
Il settentrionale, sentendosi improvvisamente chiamare in causa, come risvegliandosi da quel torbido piacere dei sensi, sgranò gli occhi e fermò la propria mano.  
\- Lovino … c-che … -  
L'imbarazzo, tanto, vinse qualsiasi parola che tentasse di uscire dalla sua bocca. Era come se il viso avesse preso fuoco. Balbettava, non sapeva bene cosa stava dicendo e non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da quelli in cui riconosceva tutta la passione del suo fratellone.  
Lovino avanzò di qualche passo. Lento, il passo di colui che sapeva di avere la situazione in mano. Si avvicinò al letto, squadrò il viso imbarazzato ed il sesso ancora eccitato del fratellino, con uno strano ghigno sul volto.  
\- Ti ho detto che potevi fermarti … ? -  
Feliciano sgranò gli occhi ancora maggiormente, se era possibile, a quel comando totalmente improvviso del suo amante. Per un attimo fu come smarrito. Poi presto la sorpresa lasciò spazio, piuttosto, all'eccitazione che quella situazione gli stava causando.  
\- T-ti … prego … Lovi … - fece come per alzarsi, forse più per un recondito desiderio di falsare quell'eccitazione e, maliziosamente, incrementarla con le successive azioni del meridionale - è … è già abbastanza imbarazzante … - una risatina e il tentativo, vano, di tirarsi su con le braccia, presto smorzato dallo stesso meridionale che, avvicinandosi ulteriormente, lo aveva spinto nuovamente con la schiena contro il materasso.  
\- Lo sai che non mi piace che si discuta quello che dico … - gli occhi verdastri si erano trasformati in due fessure che implicavano chi, ora, avesse il diritto di prendere in mano la situazione.  
Feliciano deglutì. Guardò per un attimo verso la porta, tentando di fuggire lo sguardo fraterno poi, con la mano tremante, afferrò una volta ancora la propria eccitazione che, nonostante tutto, non si era calmata. Sentiva gli occhi del fratello maggiore fissi su di sé e la cosa, nonostante tutto, lo eccitava. Lovino si era sporto maggiormente, appoggiando un palmo della mano al letto, sovrastando così quasi completamente il corpo del fratello. Con l'altra mano aveva, lentamente ma con desiderio, spostato maggiormente quella propria camicia sussurrando un ironico "bella camicia". Si leccò le labbra quando Feliciano, seguendo il suo ordine, riprese a muovere la mano sopra al proprio membro. Lovino, soddisfatto, osservava quel petto, proprio sotto di lui, alzarsi e abbassarsi ad un ritmo sempre più veloce, scendendo poi, con una mano ad accarezzargli lo stesso torace.  
\- … pensavo fossi arrabbiato per ieri sera fratellino. Non hai nemmeno voluto fare l'amore con me … - la voce si era abbassata di un tono - nemmeno mi hai dato il buongiorno … e invece … - una risatina maliziosa - ti trovo qua … a toccarti … mormorando il mio nome … -  
\- L-Lovi … dai … p-per favore … - Feliciano ansimava, muovendo sempre più veloce la mano intorno al suo sesso, mentre la camicia del fratello gli solleticava la pelle. Aveva socchiuso gli occhi, immersi in quelli fraterni, beandosi di come il suo sguardo fosse pieno di devota passione e profondo desiderio, gli stessi sentimenti che, probabilmente, era facile leggere nei propri. Lovino si beava, invece, del movimento della mano del fratello, guardando come quelle candide dita d'artista si stringevano contro l'erezione ormai umida, al limite. Scendeva con il dorso della mano a carezzargli il bel viso, dolce e delicato, raccogliendo le gocce di sudore che ora lo rigavano.  
\- Sei così bello … così perfetto … -  
  
D'improvviso la dolcezza imperiosa fece posto al più primitivo desiderio di possedere quel bene prezioso che gli si era negato la sera prima, dopo però avergli fatto perder la testa dalla gelosia. Approfittò dunque delle gambe nude per scendere con entrambe le mani lungo i suoi fianchi ed afferrarlo per gli stessi, avvicinandolo a sé. Guardò scivolare il corpo pallido tra le lenzuola di seta bianca, facendo sì che il sedere del fratello si trovasse, ora, ai margini inferiori del letto.  
  
\- Ho bisogno di possederti, Feliciano … -  
Il settentrionale fermò la mano rivolgendogli, per la prima volta , un sorriso. Non aveva posto, infatti, alcuna resistenza, quasi sentendo, quasi sperando che quel momento fosse presto giunto.  
Lovino portò i polpacci del fratello minore sopra le proprie spalle, poi con un mano scese ad aprirsi la cerniera dei pantaloni, leccando, piuttosto velocemente un paio di dita dell'altra mano per preparare il fratello minore. Feliciano inarcò la schiena quando sentì prima un dito, poi l'altro farsi spazio in lui. Meno dolce delle altre volte, ma ugualmente passionale. Con le mani si aggrappava alle lenzuola ormai completamente sgualcite, osservando, lui questa volta, il proprio fratello maggiore toccarsi per meglio preparasi a possederlo. In realtà non sembrava averne così bisogno, visto l'eccitazione che tutto ciò gli stava provocando. Feliciano si mordeva le labbra nell'osservare Lovino ansimare, mentre si toccava e, nel contempo,si faceva spazio in lui con le dita, senza bisogno di alcuna parola, ma piuttosto servendosi d'un intesa fatta di sguardi e gemiti.  
  
Feliciano gemeva nel sentire le dita fraterne allargarsi in lui, la sensazione umida della saliva sulle proprie pareti interne. Ogni tanto muoveva ancora la mano, ma quasi temesse che quella visione lo portasse troppo presto al piacere, erano piuttosto delicate carezze quelle che riservava al proprio sesso, preferendo, invece, non perdere nemmeno una mossa del suo dominatore, sorridendo anche maliziosamente nel comprendere come, in verità, sembrasse aver ben pregustato quella sua segreta azione di cui tanto si era imbarazzato.  
  
\- Lovino … t-ti è … per caso piaciuto … quello che hai visto … ? -  
Arrossendo un poco, ma con malizia toccandosi le labbra umide, aveva mosso la testa di lato, come a volersi mostrare nella sua falsa innocenza, chiudendo gli occhi per qualche secondo quando sentì scivolare le dita del fratello fuori dal proprio corpo, notando con un sorriso quanto anche Lovino fosse imbarazzato per quella domanda.  
  
\- … m-mi piaceva … che dicevi il mio nome … - e gli erano piaciute, in verità, tante altre cose, ma ora altre cose ben più importanti urgevano e Lovino era sempre stato un uomo dalle poche parole a cui preferiva fatti ben più concreti. Era Feliciano, tra i due, quello che amava giocare con le parole e stuzzicarlo fino a farlo pazzo.  
  
Una mano del meridionale si strinse maggiormente sul fianco sinistro, mentre l'altra aveva afferrato la propria erezione appoggiandola sull'apertura umida del suo fratellino. Si mosse in avanti con troppa impazienza per attendere ancora e, nel frattempo che spostava il bacino in avanti, afferrò con l'altra mano l'altro fianco del fratello per tenerlo ancora di più accanto a sé.  
  
\- … perciò … dillo ancora … Feliciano … e … torna a fare quello che facevi … mentre mi aspettavi … -  
Feliciano strinse maggiormente gli occhi nel sentire quell'improvvisa intrusione, trattenendo il respiro per qualche secondo e irrigidendo le gambe appoggiate alle spalle del fratello, il quale spinse ulteriormente in avanti il bacino, penetrandolo completamente.  
\- A-ah …. L-Lovino … - ubbidiente, Feliciano aveva così pronunciato il suo nome e, mordendosi le labbra, aveva tentato di riprendere quell'azione che aveva interrotto. Continuò ad accarezzarsi il membro ormai al limite, mentre osservava il suo amante che, a sua volta, non toglieva gli occhi da lui.  
  
Lovino spingeva dentro di lui ad un ritmo sostenuto, ma regolare, con quella necessità di ribadire a chi quel corpo e quell'anima appartenessero. Osservava il bel viso ancora fanciullesco distorcersi in una smorfia di piacere mentre le labbra carezzavano le lettere che componevano il suo nome e la mano invece tornava ad accarezzare l'umida erezione. Si leccò le labbra nel vedere l'accenno di liquido che la punta stava lentamente rilasciando.  
  
\- N-Non ce la faccio più … Lovino … -  
Feliciano sentiva di essere al limite, il proprio corpo posseduto dal fratello non rispondeva nemmeno più alla sua volontà, inebriato dalla situazione che stava vivendo. Lovino, sadico e ingordo, mosse la testa di lato, baciando con una smorfia ed un sorriso la caviglia del fratello, leccandola e, al contempo, carezzando in tutta la loro lunghezza le gambe che si poggiavano lungo il suo petto. Sentiva anche lui di essere al limite, ma, come fosse una tardiva punizione, voleva vedere il suo Feliciano svuotarsi di tutto il suo piacere prima di lui. Cosa che non si fece, difatti, attendere. Feliciano gemette, lasciando andare un lungo sospiro di piacere quasi doloroso, stringendo maggiormente la propria mano attorno all'erezione e, finalmente, abbandonandosi al piacere, mentre sorrideva imbarazzato nel sentire la calda sensazione del proprio sperma sporcarne l'addome.  
  
Lovino lo guardava quasi affamato, non mancando di aumentare il ritmo delle proprie spinte quando lo aveva sentito raggiungere il piacere. Ma ora toccava a lui, dar finalmente sfogo a quel piacere e desiderio represso da più giorni. Appoggiò il ginocchio destro alla sponda del letto, per aumentare il ritmo e la penetrazione, afferrando con entrambe le mani i fianchi del fratello, affondando le dita nella pelle arrossata.  
\- … Fe-Feliciano … ! -  
Ansimando forte il suo nome, finalmente anche lui riuscì a riversare tutto il suo amore dentro al fratello minore.  
E Feliciano non trattenne un sorriso nel sentirsi nuovamente pieno dell'amore fisico e spirituale del suo adorato fratellone. Lovino, ancora ansimante, gli baciò nuovamente la caviglia, per poi lasciare scivolare le proprie mani lungo la parte superiore del corpo del fratello, carezzandolo fino ad arrivare al viso. Qui si abbassò, appoggiando la propria fronte alla sua, respirando il suo respiro e immergendosi nel suo sguardo. Per pochi secondi tentò solo di riprendere il respiro, rimanendo dentro di lui, unito a lui anima e corpo.  
  
\- Lo capisci che appartieni a me prima che a te stesso? - la voce rabbiosa, stanca e possessiva si sciolse poi nel bacio che sembrava terminare quel lungo cercarsi. Quel tanto desiderato bacio del buongiorno che, fino a quel momento, era mancato.  
Feliciano sorrise, gli carezzò il volto e lo baciò di nuovo e di nuovo.  
\- Lo capisco … e ne sono felice … -  
E sapeva, sempre, sempre, come spiazzarlo, come lasciarlo di stucco, nuovo ogni volta, lo stesso Feliciano di sempre.  
Lovino non rispose. Non disse niente. Si perse per qualche secondo (minuto?) nel suo sorriso, quello sì. Poi si perse per un altrettanto periodo di tempo nei suoi occhi.  
Quando poggiò la testa sul cuore della sua metà, si perse anche nel suo cuore.  
Che, alla fine, era anche il proprio di cuore.  
Sorrise anche lui.  
Poi chiuse gli occhi.  
Feliciano gli disse di amarlo.  
Lovino mugolò un "anch'io".  
Feliciano sorrise e rise assieme. Lo tenne stretto, gli baciò la testa, gli disse una volta ancora di amarlo.  
Lovino gli disse di tenerlo stretto per tutta la notte.  
Feliciano gli rispose che lo avrebbe fatto per tutta la vita.  
Poi entrambi non dissero più nulla.  
Furono i loro cuori, piuttosto, a parlare, cantando allo stesso ritmo. Pieni dello stesso amore. E, forse, sorridendo dello stesso tenero imbarazzo.  
  
Bastava, tutto questo, per sentirsi felici?  
  
Bastava.


End file.
